Forbidden Love
by Sapphire-Amethyst
Summary: Hiei meets a girl with no memory. They begin to have feelings for each other but as the girl recovers her memory, she finds out she's not allowed to love. What will they do? Please R&R! Being remade.
1. Hiei Meets a Girl

Title: Forbidden Love Author: Sapphire-Amethyst  
  
Sapphire-Amethyst: Hello, guys! 2nd story! And Hiei's starring in it!  
  
Hiei: ~growling~ Why did I even bother agreeing with her?  
  
Kurama: I thought you wanted to do this?  
  
S.A.: I was really going to pick Kurama but you insisted...  
  
Kurama: Really? Yahooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: ~glaring and growling~ I hate you.  
  
S.A.: Like I care!  
  
Kurama: ~grinning~ S.A. doesn't own YYH. Yeah!!!!!!!  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Chapter 1: Hiei Meets a Girl  
  
How long will that baka kitsune be in that place? Hiei thought as he sat in his usual place on one of the biggest branches of a tree in the school where Kurama was studying. If he stays there any longer he'll have to deal with my katana!  
  
Then Hiei sensed something and he stood up on his position. "I sense it," he said, "I sense a youkai."  
  
The black-haired youkai ran as fast as lightning towards a forest as he followed the scent. "That's strange," he muttered, jumping from one branch to another. "The youkai's not moving..." He reached a clearing and stopped on one branch, seeing his target. Hiei was stunned at the appearance of his target.  
  
A girl with long blue hair was lying in the middle of the clearing. The girl wore a blue tube that only covered her chest so that the stomach was seen and a long blue skirt that went past the feet. She even had blue armbands on both arms and a blue headband on her forehead. In other words, all the clothes that she wore were blue.  
  
The girl had many injuries and seemed that she wouldn't be able to move. Hiei watched as the girl stirred and woke up. The girl opened her eyes that were colored...  
  
Sapphire, Hiei thought, Sapphire-colored eyes. The eyes were strangely reminding him of the ocean and calmed his mind very slowly.  
  
"Huh? Wh-Where am I?" the girl mumbled. She tried to stand up but in one move she made, pain shot through her body. "Ite..." the girl huddled.  
  
Hiei decided to jump off the branch where he was and walked towards the girl. "Who are you?" he asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
The girl looked up at him and mumbled, "Anou... Who am I?"  
  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So you don't know if you're a youkai or a ningen?"  
  
"I told you, I don't remember anything!" Pain shot through the girl's body again and she huddled closer to herself still, tears now beginning to stream down her cheeks. "First, my memory's gone, and now I don't know why I have these injuries that are giving me too much pain!"  
  
One more time, the pain, worse than ever, shot through her body and the girl moaned. "Please, help me..." the girl mumbled as she reached out for Hiei. Tears were uncontrollable now. "Please... relieve this pain," the girl mumbled before fainting.  
  
"Hn," Hiei lifted the limp girl in his arms and sprinted towards Genkai's temple. He looked down at the girl and saw a black string necklace with a blue, raindrop-shaped gem hanging around the girl's neck.  
  
"You're no ordinary girl," Hiei whispered as if the girl can hear him. "And I know it."  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
S.A.: There! That should do it! Clearer than the one I removed in my opinion.  
  
Kurama: I agree.  
  
Hiei: I'll let you do whatever you want as long as I'm not gonna be OoC.  
  
S.A.: Oh... I don't know about that...  
  
Hiei: ~growling~ Then before you do it, I'll kill you!  
  
Kurama: Please, people, can't you be at peace?  
  
Hiei: Never in a million years.  
  
S.A.: ~grinning~ Well, I don't care about what he says. Anyway... Please R&R! 


	2. The Girl Meets the Rekai Tantei

Title: Forbidden Love Author: Sapphire-Amethyst  
  
S.A.: Second chapter! And I'm hurrying myself because of all the problems that came my way.  
  
Hiei: Like what?  
  
S.A.: Ask Sanzo or the others. I don't want to repeat it all over again.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine. You'll just lie if you tell it to me anyway.  
  
S.A.: Yeah, I will.  
  
Kurama: S.A. doesn't own YYH.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Chapter 2: The Girl Meets the Rekai Tantei  
  
"Are you sure you want to let her stay here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm sure, Kurama," Hiei answered.  
  
"But she might give us trouble," Yusuke said.  
  
"I'll take care of her, so don't you go worrying or thinking about her, especially one baka over there who's thinking about her now, even if you still haven't seen her," Hiei glared at Kuwabara, who smiled innocently.  
  
"But why do you want to let her stay?" Kurama asked. "It's unusual for you to get attached to a girl, especially one who lost her memory."  
  
"Hn. That's none of your business, kitsune," Hiei replied.  
  
Kurama began thinking and after a moment, said, "Come to think of it, she is injured. And that poison that was inside her could have killed her if we didn't remove it earlier. The poison was spreading too fast inside her. She's still recovering from her injuries and that poison. And in that condition, if she's a youkai, she's still weak to be left in the Makai and defend for herself. I think we could let her stay."  
  
"Really?" Kuwabara asked, obvious that he didn't want the girl to leave. Kurama nodded and Kuwabara whooped in the air, only to be glared by Hiei.  
  
"Umm..." the group turned sharply to the one who spoke: It was the girl. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the girl, while Hiei only sighed.  
  
"She's beautiful," Kurama whispered.  
  
Hiei, though secretly, admitted that Kurama was right. The girl, with her long, blue hair and sapphire-like eyes, reminded them of the ocean, a calm one, which calmed their minds one by one. The part where there were no bandages showed white, smooth skin. She was still wearing her clothes, which also added to her look. The guys were surprised that her height was only of Hiei's but they ignored it.  
  
Hiei sighed, "Why are you out of bed?"  
  
The girl smiled weakly, "Well, I was getting tired of lying, so I decided to look for you." Her smile disappeared as she closed her eyes and dropped. Hiei caught her before she touched the ground.  
  
The girl opened her eyes and smiled again, "Thank you for helping me."  
  
"Hn," Hiei looked away, "That's fine." He helped the girl up and said, "Looks like you still need to rest."  
  
"No," the girl answered, "I don't want to lie down. I want to meet your friends." She stared at Hiei and Hiei stared back. Why does it have to be this girl? Hiei thought, I have just met her but she's already getting the best of me. "Fine," he said, "If that's what you want."  
  
"I'm Minamino Shuichi," Kurama began, "You can call me Kurama."  
  
"I'm Urameshi Yusuke," Yusuke said, "Nice to meet ya!"  
  
"And I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," Kuwabara pointed to himself with his thumb confidently. "I'm here to help, so don't be shy to call my name," he held the girl's hands. The girl was shocked to move while Hiei first glared and in a matter of seconds, had Kuwabara beaten up and slammed to the wall.  
  
Just then, a girl with blue hair and red eyes and also Hiei's height entered the room and said, "It's time for dinner, minna-san. Oh you're awake!" she added when she saw the girl. "I'm Yukina, and who are you?" she asked. All eyes turned to the girl.  
  
"Well, that's the thing I would tell all of you," she said, holding up her necklace and examining the gem. "I saw a carving here that reads 'Airin'. I think it's my name, but I'm not sure."  
  
"It really might be your name," an old woman with curly, pink hair appeared at the door.  
  
"Genkai?" Yukina turned to the old woman, "I thought you wanted to stay in the dinner room?"  
  
"You were taking so long I decided to look," Genkai answered. She turned to the sapphire-eyed girl, "We took a look at that gem and also saw that carving. You know, parents usually give their children accessories with their children's names on it. Now I think that that carving is your name. Don't you agree?"  
  
The sapphire-eyed girl nodded and looked down at the gem again, "So Airin's my name..." She smiled.  
  
"Well, everybody, it's dinner time," Kurama shouted around, "So, shall we eat?"  
  
Everybody went out to the dinner room and Hiei and Airin were left alone. Before Airin could say anything, Hiei lifted her up and walked after the others. "What are you doing?" Airin asked.  
  
"Hn. I said I'll take care of you. But I don't want to take a long time to walk. You're still slow," Hiei answered. He put Airin down before they entered the dining room and Hiei let Airin go first, then he followed.  
  
Airin saw a long but low table with pads surrounding it in the dining room. Everybody was already around the table and only four more pads were vacant. Hiei sat next to Airin and they began eating with the others.  
  
"Where's Botan and Keiko?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Keiko's staying in her friend's house for tonight," Kurama replied, "While Botan's doing some job for Koenma."  
  
"Who're Keiko and Botan?" Airin whispered.  
  
"You'll see them tomorrow," Hiei answered.  
  
After they ate, everybody was sleepy and yawning. Hiei led Airin to her room. "This is your room," Hiei said, "I'm across. Kurama's on the left of your room while Yukina's on the right. Yusuke's on the left of my room while that baka Kuwabara's on the other side." He looked straight at Airin, "It better be important if you want to call me or else..."  
  
"I know, I know," Airin smiled, "You don't have to threaten me. Goodnight, Hiei."  
  
"Hn," Hiei turned around, "Goodnight to you, too." He went inside his room and Airin closed the door. She laid on her bed and whispered, "Thank you, Hiei..."  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
S.A.: Thank God I finished this chapter.  
  
Kurama: You must have gotten ideas from your bicycling.  
  
S.A.: Yep!  
  
Hiei: And I saw you almost went for that ditch.  
  
S.A.: Good thing I was able to turn away.  
  
Sanzo: Good for you.  
  
Hakkai: I agree.  
  
S.A.: ~grinning~ I have such kind friends! Please R&R! 


	3. Going into the Forest

Title: Forbidden Love Author: Sapphire-Amethyst 

S.A.: Hey, people! Thanks for those reviews! They really inspired me!

Hiei: Yeah. We saw her jumping around like a lunatic after she read your reviews.

S.A.: ignoring Hiei with much difficulty And about Airin's necklace? Let's just call it a pendant.

Hiei: You're really indecisive of what you call objects in your story, aren't you?

S.A.: twitching Urusai. turns to readers Oh, by the way! I corrected Botan's eyes! Thanks SilverEyes08!!

Kurama: S.A. doesn't own YYH.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: Going Into the Forest

Airin opened her eyes to the morning. The sun had risen and birds were chirping outside. The sapphire-eyed girl tried to sit up but flinched as the pain from the gash on her stomach returned. "Sheesh... This gash never stops," she said, putting an arm above her stomach.

The door opened and she looked up to see Yukina entering the room, carrying some bandages, a rug, and a small basin of water. "Ohayo, Airin- san," Yukina smiled.

"Ohayo," Airin smiled back.

"I'm just going to change your bandages," Yukina put the things on the table beside Airin's bed. She kneeled in front of Airin and took off the bandage around the sapphire-eyed girl's stomach.

Airin looked down. Blood was eternally oozing out as Yukina wiped the gash. Airin flinched at the pain but ignored it and asked, "Is everybody awake?"

"Yes," Yukina answered, now putting new bandages on Airin's stomach. "Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama have gone to school and Genkai left. We really don't know what she's doing whenever she leaves. Hiei, meanwhile, is training in the forest." She continued cleaning Airin's other wounds. "Oh, Botan's here, she really wants to meet you."

Yukina finished cleaning her wounds and Airin said, "Thank you for cleaning my wounds, Yukina." The koorime shook her head and replied, "Not at all, Airin." She went out of the room and Airin followed.

A girl with blue hair andpink eyes was at the dining table, eating. She smiled and waved at Airin to come over and she responded.

"Ohayo, I'm Botan. You must be Airin. Nice meeting you," she greeted in her cheerful way.

"Ohayo, Botan," Airin smiled. She started eating too and after the both of them finished, Botan said something about being needed in the office of a person called Koenma and she left.

Yukina entered the room and said, "Oh, Airin, I'll go to market so I guess you and Hiei are the ones left. Why don't you change your clothes? They're dirty and I'll have to clean them. I brought some clothes for you and they're in the closet. You can do anything, as long as it won't open any one of your injuries. Hiei doesn't like cleaning and treating injuries. Alright?" Airin nodded and Yukina left.

"What should I do now?" Airin asked herself, staring at the table. She sighed and went to her room. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tanktop and put her old clothes on her bed then went outside, although she kept her headband and armbands on. The sky was blue and clear and trees were everywhere. Birds would fly and small animals would peek from their homes.

The sapphire-eyed girl went into the forest, enjoying the sunlight and the cold breeze that was there. She walked deeper into the forest and reached a clearing. Hiei was there training. He had removed his cloak, showing his black undershirt, and had his katana at hand. The fire youkai swinged his katana here and there, and his body followed. His body moved so quick, Airin could only see blurs of his movements.

Not wanting to bother Hiei and get faced with a katana, Airin silently sat on the ground and watched Hiei. As she watched, red stains began to creep up in Airin's cheeks. She didn't know Hiei was so muscled since she only saw him in his cloak, which obviously hid his body. But right now, Hiei's cloak was removed, and Airin could see his arms. They were strong...

"You can come out now; I know you're in there."

Airin was snapped out of her trance. Hiei was looking at her, taking his cloak and getting dressed. He had sheathed his katana and was now walking towards Airin.

Airin stood up and bowed her head, "Umm... Gomen." She looked up to see Hiei also looking at her. He didn't look angry, nor was he smiling. He was just looking at her with no expression. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Umm... Well..." Airin began, looking down at the ground. "I had nothing to do so... I decided to go here. I didn't know I'd bump into you," she added hastily, "So if you don't mind, I'll go now." She turned around but Hiei clutched her hand. She looked at him.

"It's okay. You can stay with me," Hiei said, letting go of Airin's hand. He returned to the middle of the clearing and she followed him. They both sat down and he asked, "Where's Yukina?"

"She went to market," Airin answered, she was looking at the ground. She glanced at Hiei and back to the ground again. She didn't know how to start a conversation with a black-haired youkai who looks so serious and quiet. They sat beside each other, a space between them, for about a minute.

"Hiei, thank you," Airin finally smiled at Hiei.

Hiei stared at Airin. He looked away and said, "Hn. That was nothing."

Airin shook her head. "If not for you, I would have been dead already. I heard you talking with Kurama and the others yesterday. About the poison. I really owe my life to you."

"Don't go overreacting. Most of us went through a lot worse," Hiei said. Airin stared at him, smiling and her eyes so soft, and Hiei faced her, "What?"

"Nothing," Airin replied, but there clearly was something in her mind.

"Well don't stare, I hate it," Hiei looked away again. Airin giggled and stood up.

"I'm just going to wander around some more," she said. She left with Hiei watching her silently.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

S.A.: Finished this chapter.

Kurama: You look tired.

S.A.: I do, don't I? Well that's because it's so hot at this time.

Yusuke: Wanna call Yukina and let her make snow?

Kuwabara: Where? Where's Yukina?

Hiei: Don't ever make fun of my sister! lunges at Yusuke and Kuwabara

S.A. and Kurama look at each other

Yukina: entering room Hello, minna! Did someone call me?

S.A.: falling on bended knee Oh, Yukina! Please produce some ice for me! I really need it!

Yukina: ?

Hiei: raising fist I'm going to kill you! chases S.A. all around the room

S.A.: laughing Please R&R, people!


	4. A Little Discussion with Each Other

Title: Forbidden Love Author: Sapphire-Amethyst  
  
S.A.: Hello, fellas!  
  
Hiei: And goodbye, people.  
  
S.A.: Hey, be nice!  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
S.A.: Ch. He's not really pleasant when it comes to making him the main character of the story.  
  
Kurama: You should never have pissed him off yesterday.  
  
S.A.: And my replies:  
  
Ch. 1 hn-hiei – Thanks for the suggestion. But I think I might not be able to do it.  
  
ReiShuyin – Please, tell me how this story became far-fetched!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Koroga – Well... I am trying to make these chapters longer. Anyway, hmmm... you're pretty serious, aren't you? laughs No, just joking.  
  
Buffy – I will write more. mischievous expression Hehe...  
  
Kitsune Hiei – Well, I love every story I make!  
  
Eternalmidnight – I promise I will!  
  
Kairi032 – Well, I updated the 3rd and 4th now!  
  
curiouzkatt – Hey, thanks a lot! Now I'm having fits of laughter! And I told you the four characters' names on your review. Go to iceblueeyes's profile to see all their names!  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Kitsune-princess – Poor girl.  
  
Curingangel – I LOVE pairing Hiei up with Ocs, too!  
  
kuRogaMe – Okay. I promise I won't torure Hiei again! But you know you can't keep yourself from torturing him when he's annoying you. It's fun! mutters I was going to tell ReiShuyin to torture him at home... normal voice But I promised you, so there!  
  
S.A.: Okay, those are my replies. Sorry I just replied on this chapter for those who reviewed on Chapters 1 and 2. Please!!! puppy dog eyes Hey, Yusuke! Do the disclaimer now! Kurama's been doing the last ones!  
  
Yusuke: S.A. doesn't own YYH. Now read before S.A. pisses me off!  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Chapter 4: A Little Discussion with Each Other  
  
Who am I? Airin went through the forest, walking carefully unless she wanted to open one of her wounds. I don't know who I am. It's like I came out of thin air! No memory, no family... It's like I'm not even human or demon for not knowing my past. What did I do that got me to this state?  
  
The blue-haired girl reached another clearing. She wanted to climb a tree but was still a bit weak to do so, so she sat and leaned against a tree and stared at her pendant which looked like a raindrop with her name on it. It's strange, she thought, I was found with so many injuries. Then I had poison in my body. Maybe that's why I was feeling so much pain. What ever happened to me? I feel as if I did something wrong and I escaped from its effect. What did I do?  
  
She was staring at her pendant so much she didn't notice the black- haired, fire youkai just behind her, a few feet away, watching her silently, having the urge to talk and comfort her, but stopping himself from doing so.  
  
Hiei lowered his head and closed his eyes, thinking, If I hadn't been so cold, I would have talked to her now. But she needs to solve her problems without our help. I solved mine on my own. Then he heard Airin's voice mumbling something. He looked up and saw the blue-haired girl looking up at the sky and mumbling words. Hiei heard these words:  
  
"So many questions. I have so many questions in my mind..."  
  
Airin closed her eyes, breathing quietly, feeling the cold breeze that was there. Hiei watched her, debating in his mind whether he should call her or just leave quietly. Just as he was about to decide to leave the girl alone, she called, "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei looked up to see the blue-haired girl smiling at him. "Hey," Airin said calmly. "Why don't you come here?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei answered, but responded to Airin's question. He went and sat beside Airin. "You seem to be thinking heavily."  
  
"I do, don't I?" Airin looked up again. "Well, it's just... You know, it's kind of hard for someone who lost his memory to accept who he really is, especially the ones who were evil. He might be kind because he forgot who he really is, but what if his true identity is one that is unpleasant? One that will keep him away from the friends he made? It's kind of hard to accept it."  
  
"So you're saying you're afraid of finding your own memory?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well... half and half," Airin replied and, seeing Hiei's expression, she explained, "I'm afraid that I may not be a good person at all, but I'm also excited to find out who I really am."  
  
"You have to face reality," Hiei looked away, "because if you're just going to live in a fake world, you're never going to be satisfied. You might become happy, but you'll feel that something is missing."  
  
"I know," Airin sighed. "That's why I'll accept myself whoever I am. I just wish you and the others will accept me, too."  
  
"Don't worry," Hiei answered, facing Airin. "We will."  
  
Airin smiled, making Hiei have the urge to embrace her. Hiei mentally slapped himself, thinking, Stop it. You're not supposed to be like that. He looked at her again and decided to go now before he got another urge to do something unlike himself.  
  
"Hn," Hiei stood up. "I'll go back. Surely you don't need any guide to lead you back, right?"  
  
"No, I don't need one, thanks," Airin answered, getting used to Hiei's personality.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
S.A.: Hmmm... Don't you think that was a bit early?  
  
Hiei: Let me be honest with you... Yes.  
  
S.A.: I was planning to put this on a later chapter. But I guess it really had to be on this one.  
  
Hiei: And you're starting to make me an OoC.  
  
S.A.: Well, didn't I tell you I'd do it?  
  
Hiei: I'm really going to kill you now.  
  
Kurama: Now, now, please, Hiei, be just. She's just a girl!  
  
S.A.: nodding fast  
  
Hiei: Hn. Baka ningen.  
  
Yusuke: Please R&R!  
  
**(A/N): Readers? Please go to my profile page and read my notice on the bottom page. I will explain something there. Really! Okay, now I repeat, please R&R!**


	5. First Dream

Title: Forbidden Love Author: Sapphire-Amethyst 

S.A.: Hey people!

Hiei: sighs

S.A.: Ok, Hiei, what's the prob?

Hiei: You know why.

S.A.: grins Oh that. Well, you can't do anything. So here is my reply:

curiouzkatt – Yay! One more chapter! ReiShuyin and I read it and we were about to burst with laughter at your works! And your Summer Snow's great! Thanks! Oh and I just hope I will have enough time to do this even in and hour a day or so. And you know? I can't believe I made a four-page chapter on all stories! Unbelievable, ne?

S.A.: People, I just changed some itsy bitsy teeny weeny error here... Gomen!Kurama, would you like todo the honor?

Kurama: S.A. doesn't own YYH.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: First Dream

"You're Airin, right?" a girl with short brown hair smiled at Airin. "I'm Keiko."

"Hello, Keiko. It's nice to meet you," Airin smiled and Keiko sat down beside her. Everybody was in Genkai's house, resting and talking to each other.

"Yusuke!!!!" Kuwabara shouted. "You're going to pay for stealing my food!!!"

"What? I'm going to pay?" Yusuke answered. "How can I when you can't even catch me? You baka!!"

Kuwabara growled and said, "Now you've done it!" He chased Yusuke all around the room, with the others laughing as they watched them.

Yusuke repeatedly sang, "For he's a weak little idiot, for he's a weak little idiot, for he's a weak little idioooot, which nobody can deny!"

Kuwabara kept shouting unpleasant words that made everyone sweat drop and stare. It gave the two of them a bump on the head each from Keiko to calm and sit down.

"So, how are your wounds, Airin?" Botan asked.

"They're healing quite quick," Airin answered. "Thanks to Yukina."

"It's strange that you were so injured," Keiko said. "Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"Yes," answered Airin.

"So you're going to stay here until you get back your memory?"

"I guess so," was the reply.

Kurama was sipping tea by the window, watching the outside; Hiei was sitting in a corner, leaning against the wall and his eyes closed; Genkai was kneeling on a pad, also drinking tea; and Yukina was also kneeling on a pad, drinking tea and watching the others. Only the three girls and the two boys were noisy with shouts and talks.

"Yukina, thanks for healing me," Airin smiled at Yukina.

Yukina turned to her and returned the smile. "No, not at all, Airin."

Airin turned to Botan and Keiko. "I feel that there's a secret between Hiei and Yukina that you're not telling me," she said. "Care to share it with me?"

Botan stuttered, "H-How did you know?"

"I don't know. I can only feel it."

Botan sighed, "Well, Hiei doesn't want to tell Yukina."

"Well..." continued Botan, "Don't ever tell Yukina. But she's Hiei's younger sister."

"Then why doesn't Hiei want to tell her?" Airin asked.

"Well... It's a long story," Botan said. "You see..." But she trailed off, because she felt that someone had their eyes on her. Botan turned around and smiled nervously, waving her hand and looking up. Airin turned around, following Botan's eyes.

"Hello, Hiei," Botan greeted rather nervously. Hiei was glaring at the yellow-eyed girl. "I told you not to tell anyone," he almost growled. Botan nodded with the speed of light.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Hey," Airin said. Hiei looked at her. "Could you please tell me just the reason why you don't want to tell Yukina?"

"No."

"Oh... Okay."

Hiei gazed at Airin for a moment before saying, "I'll tell you when I want to." Then he left.

Airin turned to Botan, "What did that mean?"

"That means he'll still tell you, but in a time and place where Yukina's not around," Botan smirked.

Airin didn't like the look of Botan's smirk and decided to talk to Kurama. "Hey," she said as she walked to the red-haired boy. "You seem to be thinking about something."

"Oh... Hi," Kurama smiled. "I was just thinking about my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a long time. My mother's a human. She doesn't know I'm a youkai and I'm worried that she'll throw me away when she finds out," Kurama said.

"Why do you have to be afraid?" Airin asked, sitting on the windowsill. "It's not like you'll hurt her."

Kurama stared at the sapphire-eyed girl, slowly shook his head, and smiled, "You're so innocent." Airin stared at him, confused.

Why did he say I was innocent? Airin thought as she made her way to her room that night. She was thinking so much about what Kurama said that she jumped when someone said, "Because you are innocent."

Airin turned around and saw Hiei leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "You don't know anything about the real world, do you?" he smirked.

"Kurama said so," Airin replied.

Hiei stared for a minute before saying, "Things in this world are not all pleasant."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Now go to your room." (S.A.: Sounding like a father!)

"All right."Airin went to her room and leaned against her door as soon as she closed it. They're hiding something. Must be hard to explain.

(Dreamland)

The sky was red and there were black clouds. Lightning made its appearance on the sky for about five times a minute. And there, in the middle of a forest, was a girl. This girl was strange-looking. She had blue skin, white, angel wings, sharp, long fangs and sharp, long nails. She was wounded on all places of the body, but she ignored their stings and stood strong, sniffing and looking around cautiously.

"Airin," a voice said and the girl called Airin turned around. "Though I've given you enough injuries to slow you down, you still gave me a difficult time chasing you."

A man with a different but equally strange-look as the girl appeared between two trees and smiled arrogantly. He had long black hair and grayish- green eyes. He, like Airin, had long, sharp nails and fangs. But his whole body was twice as big as a normal human's. He could get hold of Airin's head on only one hand without any difficulty!

Airin grunted, "Although I am in a high position, it didn't keep you from hurting me just to get the one you want. The one that's keeping me in this high position."

"Well, yeah," the man said, and a lot more strange-looking guys appeared around Airin. "I have no concern whether you die or you live. I'll just get what I need."

Airin looked around and up, moving only her eyes, looking for a way to escape. There was a portal on the sky, a portal connecting this world to another. Airin looked back at the man and smiled mischievously.

The man scowled, "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing."

"Then prepare," the man said, "to surrender."

Just as the youkais attacked, Airin started to fly upwards toward the portal. Those who were able to hold on to her were biting and scratching her. Airin's face were screwed up with the hurt, but she kept flying and flying. At the entrance of the portal, Airin exploded with water, taking the youkais down to the ground fifty feet below.

The blue-eyed girl was flying steadily, looking around her. The youkais were either crushed or broken and the man was glaring at her. "Airin!"

I know what I'm about to do will take a great toll on me, Airin thought. But I have to do this. She flew to the portal and transformed to her human self as she was taken into another world.

(End of dream)

Airin shot up from bed, her eyes blood shot and she was gasping rather fast. She relaxed at the sight of her room in Genkai's temple. She put her hand on her forehead.

"What was that dream?" she mumbled to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

S.A.: Yay! Finished! That was long enough. Maybe even too much!

Hiei: That's the first time in a century.

S.A.: You're miserable to strangle me, aren't you?

Kurama: He really is.

Hiei: Yeah, right. tied in a chair

S.A.: Yusuke?

Yusuke: Please R&R!


	6. What Just Happened!

Title: Forbidden Love Author: Sapphire-Amethyst:  
  
S.A.: It is not as easy as it looks...  
  
Hiei: And what does that mean?  
  
ShuRei: It means she's having a hard time making her chapters! evil laugh  
  
S.A.: Don't even start, ShuRei! raises fist  
  
ShuRei: It's payback for taking me into this crazy world of yours.  
  
Ron: Good work, ShuRei!  
  
S.A.: vein throbbing on her forehead If I could only kill you two...  
  
Kurama: Maa, maa, S.A.-san. (Sounding a bit like Hakkai, ne?)  
  
Kurogame: Don't even bother! I'd like to watch this! takes a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and sits on the couch  
  
Hiei: claps hand on face How did I ever put myself in this?  
  
S.A.: turns away from Ron, expression changing Ohhh... I don't know!! innocent smile  
  
Kurogame: turns to readers And these are S.A.'s replies:  
  
The Ultima Society – Don't torture ShuRei too much, Kurogame!  
  
HieiFan666 – Here's your chapter!  
  
curiouzkatt – It really was too early... so I erased it! Hiei almost killed me because of it too!  
  
Kurama13 – Oh hello!  
  
S.A.: I've been adding more people into my world... So... I'll organize!  
  
Hiei: You better!  
  
S.A.: Hai, hai... I do not own YYH. Or... If I could...  
  
Hiei: Don't even think about it. S.A. sighs  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Chapter 6: What Happened?!  
  
"Oi."  
  
Airin was snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" The blue-haired girl tore her eyes away from the deep and fast stream and turned her head. She smiled, "Oh... Hi, Hiei."  
  
Hiei moved out of the shadows of the trees and sat beside Airin. "Something in mind?" he asked.  
  
Airin shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"Hn. Well that kitsune told me to come and tell you that we'll go out this afternoon," Hiei said, hiding the fact that he wasn't fooled by Airin.  
  
"Okay," Airin answered, going back to the fast-flowing water. Hiei looked away from watching her.  
  
For a long time, there was silence between the two. The noise that could only be heard was the sound of the running water, the rustling leaves made by the soft breeze, and the small animals living in the trees.  
  
Finally, Hiei sighed. "If you're not happy with my being here," he said, "I'll go, shall I?" He was about to stand up and leave when he felt Airin's hand hold his. He paused and waited for the girl to speak.  
  
"Onegai," Airin smiled pleadingly, "Don't leave me alone. You're the only one who has always comforted me and made me forget my troubles. Don't leave me." Hiei turned his head and... their eyes met.  
  
Hiei felt his heart jump as he stared into Airin's sapphire eyes that were full of confusion. He strangely felt very lost in them... he wanted to sink in them... fuse with them... be calmed by their tranquility beyond all the confusion and sadness...  
  
Airin stared back at the fire youkai's crimson eyes and her heart skipped a few beats. She got lost in them... she wanted to plunge into those two pools of crimson... stay there all her life... feeling the warmth that had just taken over the coldness of those eyes...  
  
Time stopped for the both... Hiei slowly leaned towards Airin's face... Airin half-closed her eyes... Each knew what the other would do... And each wanted to accept it...  
  
Hiei stopped, his lips a mere inches from Airin's, and Airin's eyes widened to a shocked expression. They stared at each other, frozen in place.  
  
"Wh-What the heck happened?!" Hiei jumped away from the blue-haired girl, his composure vanishing from him.  
  
"I-I don't know either..." Airin answered, shock never leaving her face. They were still staring at each other.  
  
Finally, Hiei's wide eyes returned to their original sizes and he regained his composure. "Hn," he said. "As I said, we'll go out this afternoon. You better get dressed."  
  
"So... Why're we going out?" Airin smiled, also regaining her serenity, trying to forget what had just happened, but finding difficulty in doing so.  
  
"Someone is going to visit and he wants to go out to rest," Hiei answered, also trying to forget what happened and sitting again next to the sapphire-eyed girl.  
  
"So where're we going?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I don't really want to go. That kitsune just made me. Believe me, I'm not into going with them. They just begin to get more annoying."  
  
Airin let out a soft laugh, causing Hiei to raise an eyebrow. "What?" he asked rather annoyingly.  
  
"Nothing," Airin answered, trying to stop herself before she annoyed Hiei more. "It's just that... I didn't know that you're really fun to be with."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Airin went back to watching the running water. She continued her musing about her dream last night. 'Who was that girl and those men?' she kept asking herself. 'That girl looked strangely like me... and... that man she was talking to... They were fighting about something. Another strange thing is... they looked familiar to me. Who were they?'  
  
Some of her thoughts must have shown on her face, because Hiei asked, "Something bothering you again?"  
  
Airin jumped. "Huh? Iie..."  
  
Hiei stared at her expressionlessly. He pretended to be fooled by what Airin said, though his brain was being disturbed by what was confusing the sapphire-eyed girl.  
  
Airin looked at Hiei and smiled. "If you don't want to give up on wanting to know what's troubling me... I'll tell you when I want to."  
  
Hiei was shocked. Airin told him what he told her yesterday! He grew annoyed and asked, "And what does that mean?"  
  
Airin, knowing she irritated the fire youkai, laughed. "Nande mo nai." She laughed again, making Hiei more irritated, but at the same time glad in the inside, knowing Airin became more cheerful.  
  
Airin looked at the water and a mischievous idea went into her mind. 'I know this is unlike me but...' she scooped up some water and, smiling wickedly, threw it in Hiei's face.  
  
Hiei, wet and surprised, growled as his mind absorbed what happened. He thought Airin was going to drink, but instead, she threw the water in his face. When he glared at Airin, she was laughing.  
  
A little but unseen smiled crept up to Hiei's lips. This was the first time he saw Airin laugh wholeheartedly. He didn't know she'd look beautiful when she laughed.  
  
'What the-?!" Hiei mentally slapped himself. 'What am I thinking? I shouldn't be like this!' He tried to recover his annoyance, but Airin's laughter made him stop.  
  
"Hn," Hiei stood up and lifted Airin in his arms, though his muscles stiffened at the touch of her soft skin.  
  
Airin stopped laughing once she felt being lifted by the black-haired youkai. "What're you doing?" she asked as Hiei sprinted towards Genkai's temple. "I can walk, you know."  
  
"I want to hurry." Hiei answered, not looking into Airin's eyes, lest he might kiss her.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
S.A.: There! Finished! Too bad it was short.  
  
Hiei: growling  
  
Kurama: Umm... looking at Hiei warily S.A.? I think you overdid it.  
  
S.A.: I did, didn't I? Now I don't want to look at Hiei.  
  
Ron: also looking warily at Hiei S.A., I think you should run... now!  
  
S.A.: Why? turns around and sees Hiei unsheathe his katana On the other hand, don't answer that question. Better run!  
  
ShuRei: watching Hiei chase S.A. You know, I don't know whom to pity: S.A. or Hiei.  
  
Kurogame: Me either. And last time I told S.A. to please stop torturing Hiei... sighs  
  
ShuRei: Oh yeah... S.A. just wants to say to you readers that she will have her exam week next week. She's also trying to get all that she studied into her mind, so her chapters might get a teeny bit confusing.  
  
Kurama: Please R&R! 


	7. A Trip to the Mall

Title: Forbidden Love

Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

S.A.: Okay… This is going to be a long and senseless one…

Shurei: Riiight… You made us wait for nothing!

S.A.: _dog ears droop_ Gomenasai!

Hiei: Hmph. Wimp.

S.A.: I am not a wimp! _growls_

Hiei: Hn.

Kurogame: S.A. doesn't own YYH. She only owns Airin.

Chapter 7: A Trip to the Mall

After they had reached the perimeter of the temple, Hiei put his female companion on the ground and they both walked back to the main building of the temple, Hiei being a little too fast and Airin trying to keep up with him. When they opened the door, they saw the whole group either standing or sitting there, waiting for them. Airin noticed a new but strangely familiar boy added to the others. He had brown hair that lay flat on his head, and on his mouth was a something blue and circular. Airin stared at this blue object until she was snapped back to reality by the new boy's greeting.

This boy stepped forward and greeted Airin, "Hello. You must be Airin."

"Umm…Yes…" Airin couldn't tear her eyes off of his pacifier, curious to know what it was and what it does. The teenager smiled, "I'm Koenma." He held out a hand and Airin stared at it, not knowing what to do.

Koenma blinked and dropped his hand. "Do you know what a handshake is?" he asked kindly and the girl shook her head.

"She's got amnesia, remember?" Yusuke said.

"Oh, yes, yes…" For a teenager, Koenma was bit too mature, in Airin's opinion. No one else in the group acted like him. But then, no one had the same personality.

"All right!" Botan exclaimed, bouncing over to where Airin was. "I thought you said you were going to get her for a short time?" she asked, looking at the boy to whom the question was directed. Hiei only glared at her, giving her a Do-that-again-and-I'll-kill-you look. Botan immediately grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, and turned back to Airin, examining her clothes which were only a large white t-shirt and maong shorts that covered half her thighs. Botan frowned, "That won't work. Come on." She got hold of Airin's right arm and dragged her to the latter's room. Hiei, who was watching the two girls' retreating backs, was strongly reminded of Yukina, who was as innocent as Airin, and who was beside the one he called "baka."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Nope…Nah…Definitely not!" Botan kept repeating these words as she looked through Airin's closet, which contained only a few clothes Keiko had brought. Airin was standing at the side, confused, as she watched Botan look through her borrowed clothes.

"Umm…" Airin uttered. "Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

Botan immediately straightened up and turned her head, her eyes wide. A moment passed before she slapped her hand on her forehead. "I forgot!" she cried out, then smiled sheepishly at Airin. "Let's see…Well, to start off, Airin, we have proper clothing for particular situations. We wear gowns and other formal clothes on special occasions—"

"What occasions?" Airin interrupted. "And what are gowns?"

Botan blinked, then shook her head. "I can't explain it now. The mall is a bit far, you know, and we'll be taking a bit of a long walk. Anyway, as I said, there are particular clothes for particular situations. Plus, we have to wear proper clothing so we'll look good. When we go out, we don't wear clothes that we wear at home; we wear more fashionable clothes. And your current clothes, my dear, isn't appropriate for outside clothing." Botan looked back at the closet and shook her head. "They won't all do," she sighed. "We'll have to buy you better ones."

"When you say 'buy,' what do you do?" Airin asked.

"We give a given amount of something called money to someone so we could get to take what we want," Botan answered, feeling strange about explaining this thing. "We usually do this deal in a shop. A mall is a group of shops. That's where we'll go."

"Can…money be exhausted?" Airin asked timidly.

"Yes, and everybody should have much. It's a big problem if one doesn't have much money since he won't be able to meet his needs."

Airin grew shocked. "Oh my…Then please don't bother yourself about me! I won't go if it'll just give you trouble!"

"No, no! It doesn't matter!" Botan waved Airin's statement away, gesturing that it shouldn't matter. "We don't mind!"

"But…" Airin trailed off, sensing that there was someone by the door. She turned around, opened the door, and saw Kurama smiling at her. "Oh, hello…" she greeted, and Kurama's smile widened a little.

"Hi," Kurama answered, giving a little wave. "We were just curious about what's taking you so long."

"Gomen!" Botan covered her mouth with her hand, immediately going out of the room, Airin following right behind her. As they walked back to the others, Kurama fell in step with Airin. They watched as Botan quickly disappeared down the stairs.

There was silence as the two slowly walked, Airin being shy around another person she had talked only once to.

"Airin, don't be shy around us," Kurama finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Airin looked up at the red-haired boy, who was taller than her, for she had almost the same height as Hiei. Kurama looked down at her, smiling.

"You shouldn't be shy, Airin," Kurama reiterated. "We welcome people here, and we have no problem treating them like family."

"But I'm just a visitor…a burden, to be exact."

"No, you aren't. You're a visitor who needs help. Not a burden. And as long as you are here, you 'll be a friend, or family, not a visitor. All right?"

Airin stared at her new friend and immediately felt warmth in his emerald eyes, making her smile warmly, too. "All right."

They finally reached the others and Kurama immediately felt a pair of eyes on him. His smile widened some more as he telepathically talked to a person. _Her voice is very beautiful to hear, you know._

_So what?_ Hiei's voice answered.

_Then why are you watching me?_

_Hmph._

_Hey, Hiei?_

_Nanda?_

_Why are Yusuke and Kuwabara smirking at you?_

Hiei looked at the two ningens, turned to himself, and realized he was still wet; his running through the forest took only a second that the wind wasn't even able to evaporate the little amount of water. A drop of water kept dripping from his bangs every minute, and it must have been noticed by the spirit detective and the baka.

"Say a word and you'll be six feet under," Hiei hissed, quietly but enough for the two to hear. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were just beside him, averted their gazes but began to snigger. Fortunately, no one seemed to take notice, except Hiei and Kurama.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Airin didn't get it as they walked down the pavement after getting off a large, black vehicle with the words "Taxi" perched on top, together with Yusuke and the others. People were giving her strange looks, but some men were looking downward at her direction. She grew so insecure she had been looking down her legs to see nothing.

As she looked down at her legs for the tenth time, Kurama, who was beside her, finally whispered, "Don't mind them."

Airin blinked, her head bowed, still walking, until she bumped into Kuwabara, who had stopped along with the others. The force of the bump made her fall backwards, but a hand pushed her back to her balance. Airin looked around to see Hiei behind her, looking at her expressionlessly.

Kuwabara had felt her. He turned around and scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously. "Oh, gomenasai, Airin. Didn't get to warn you."

Airin nodded, smiling, but didn't take off her eyes from Hiei's, who was now looking at another direction.

"A-arigatou…" she muttered, slowly turning back to the front, waiting for any response from the black-clothed boy behind her. She lifted her head to see a very big and wide building in front of them, across the wide street. It was then she was able to be more conscious and observed the group.

Keiko and Botan were talking with each other ahead of them, Keiko a bit calm and Botan very lively. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still bickering, before Airin had bumped into him, up to now, after she did. Yukina, who was on the other side of Kurama, was still wearing her kimono and still quiet, smiling at the surroundings. After observing them, she turned to the building and observed it more carefully. It had heavily dark-tinted windows with beautifully lettered words on them. Attached on places on the walls were large pictures with either men or women with cute postures and words above, below, or beside them. Some even had sentences Airin liked to read, making her like the objects.

The group moved again, crossing the street, entered the mall's outside entrance, and into the glass doors, together with other people who were also bustling inside. Airin felt a strong hand grasp her right arm and she looked down to see Hiei's hand. "Don't get lost," Hiei muttered loud enough for her to hear and let go.

Airin looked around the inside of the mall and was amazed by the brightness and colorfulness of the shops. There were shops of bags, of clothes, and of many more. What attracted her most, though, was a loud and dark place at the right side of a fountain. Crowds of people with ages ranging from kids to teens were bustling inside, cheering for someone in their midsts. Airin saw unoccupied seats in front of something that looked like big screens with images moving in them. Attached to these screens were buttons and sticks. They felt exciting and Airin wanted to try them. She looked at the label above the entrance and read, "Arcade." Hiei glanced at her quickly.

The group stopped beside a mountain and Yusuke spoke up. "Okay, guys, Kuwabara and I'll go to the arcade. Anyone else wanna come with us?"

"Yusuke…?" Airin piped quietly, blushing at the sight that everybody turned to her. "Are you talking about that?" She pointed at the place she wanted to see.

"Yup. Wanna come?" Yusuke asked. Airin nodded. The girls stared.

"But, Airin, we were going to get you some clothes!" Botan cried.

"Oh come, on, Botan!" Yusuke answered. "That's what she wants!"

"Okay," Keiko interrupted. "We'll get her her clothes and after that we'll take her here. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Where would you go, Kurama?" Airin asked the red-haired beside her.

"Me? To the bookstore, I guess," Kurama smiled. "Koenma's going with me. After that maybe we'll join Yusuke and Kuwabara at the arcade."

"Hiei?" Airin turned to the black-haired, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry. He just doesn't like to be here. He may be on the roof or something," Kurama answered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

S.A.: There…

Hiei: Senseless…

Shurei: Oo

Kurogame: But long…

S.A.: Please R&R… Oh, and by the way, this is a HieiOC pairing! Don't you guys imply things on your head that Kurama, in any way, can like Airin more than a friend, all right?


End file.
